isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Botswana
| previousseason = | nextseason = }} iSurv1vor: — Rookies vs. Veterans 2 is the twenty-fourth season of iSurv1vor. As with , the first season to have the "Rookies vs. Veterans" subtitle, the season features a tribe of returning players from previous seasons (Veterans) facing a tribe of new players to iSurv1vor (Rookies). The theme is similarly based on the original Rookies vs. Veterans. For the first time in the series, the winner will receieve a monetary prize of $300 alongside a tailor made gift basket to their favorite online stores. In keeping with the format introduced in , castaways will submit a combination of video and text confessionals though episodes will not be produced post-game. The opening twist of the season reintroduced the concept of partners previously used in and where a Rookie will be partnered with a Veteran with an incentive (though not compulsary) to work together to reach the merge and secure a Hidden Immunity Idol. Redemption Island, a twist used in the first Rookies vs. Veterans was not reintroduced. On Day One, Malcolm and Mandy won the first Reward Challenge but by doing so exposed their partnership. After ten days, both tribes selected one person each to compete in a Special Challenge though this was later revealed to be a ruse with Santiago and Ruben tasked to pick new tribes. Due to three players breaking a rule regarding cross-tribal communication on Day Twelve, their subsequent removal marked the first time three players left the competition in that way. An individual reward element was offered to prevent tribes from throwing competitions and though the winner is public knowledge, the contents of the reward are only disclosed to the winning castaway. Production With the intention of iSurv1vor ceasing further production of seasons after , the Production team moved onto other projects most notably Samm and Vic who have gone to produce Endure. In May 2015, Sandy revealed the next location for a new season set in Botswana. Tucker and Britti returned as assistants to the series with Britti heading up the eighth season of iSurv1vor Live. A week prior to the announcement of the season, numerous teasers and updates were posted through the Facebook Group with the twist and board going live on May 31st, 2015. A number of alumni were contacted prior to the announcement about being involved and were asked to not reveal information regarding further stages in casting. The rule regarding Veterans being classed as players voted out before the merge and/or jury was relaxed with any previous player eligible to compete as long as they did not win their season. On June 2nd, Sandros opened the audition process to new and returning players. Auditions closed June 18th, two days earlier than planned with the cast extended from eighteen to twenty-two. The cast announcement will be in two parts, the first will reveal the eleven new castaways on July 3rd with the returning players revealed on day one which is slated for July 5th.https://www.facebook.com/groups/iSurv1vor/permalink/10153020793189537/ Notable former players that were approached included Klein ( & ), Tony ( ), Adrian ( ), Heeral & Kieran ( ), Jermin ( ) BK, Woods and Zack ( ), Daniel ( ), Julie ( ) and Jessica ( ) Castaways Eleven new castaways were joined by eleven returning players and divided into tribes based on status in the series. The Boteti tribe are comprised of the new players and are known as the Rookies whilst the Okavango tribe are comprised of the returning players and are known as the Veterans. Notable players include Andii who makes her fourth appearance in the series and Phil who is the twin brother of alumni Tony. } | rowspan=6 | 1st Voted Out Day 1 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Sharonica' | | 2nd Voted Out Day 1 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Brittany' | | Evacuated Day 3 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Stephanie' | | 3rd Voted Out Day 5 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Susan' | | Evacuated Day 7 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Gabe' | | 4th Voted Out Day 9 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Scott' | | | | Removed Day 12 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Shandy' | | | | Removed Day 12 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Santiago' | | | | Removed Day 12 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Joe' | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 15 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Alexis' | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Andii' , & | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Banks' | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Brandon' | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'DJ' | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Helena' | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Lexi' | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Malcolm' | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Mandy' | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Phil' | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Ruben' | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Taylor' | | | | |- |} Episode Guide } | align="center"|6th Voted Out Day 18 |- | | | align="center"|7th Voted Out Day 21 |} Voting History Game Notes To be determined. Controversy During the fifth episode "This Isn't High School", allegations of cross-tribal communication before the tribe swap took place between Scott, Shandy and Santiago. These claims were proven to be true and alongside the admissions made by the three players involved they were immediately removed, cancelling the planned Tribal Council for Boteti. Trivia * This is the eighth season to have a versus theme following , , , , , and . * The gender numbers were once again equal, eleven women and eleven men making the fourth season to do so. * This is the first time the series has used the "Rookies vs. Veterans" subtitle since . * An Instant Tribal Council on Day 1 is the first time that players have been eliminated by majority vote unlike other seasons when an elimination challenge took place. * Sherry voted out marks the first time a Rookie was eliminated by majority vote before the merge. ** Susan is the second Rookie to be eliminated without a vote (evacuation) before the merge. * Brittany's evacuation on day three makes her the only returnee to leave that way. * The third episode this season marks the first time that a Veterans tribe has won Immunity against the Rookies in both RvV seasons. * Sherry, Sharonica, Brittany, Stephanie and Susan are unique in that they are the first five players to be eliminated from the competition and are women. The longest continuous streak of one gender eliminations was in but with men. * The removal in episode five is the first tribe since that multiple players have left outside of a majority elimination. ** Santiago's removal is the first time a returning player has left this way. * All the castaways whos names started with the letter S were all eliminated before the merge. References External Links Category:Seasons